ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
How to Build a Dragon
How to Build a Dragon is the fourth episode of the ninth season, and the 88th overall in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu that was released on August 11, 2018, in Hunted: Part 1. Synopsis While Lloyd and the rebels celebrate their successful strike against Emperor Garmadon, in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Ninja dare an elaborate escape from the clutches of Iron Baron and his Dragon Hunters. Plot In a flashback, Jay leaves his parents' scrap yard with Edna telling him to be back before dinner and not do anything reckless, to which Jay says he won't. In Ninjago City, Jay prepares to test his Mechanical Wings for the sixth time and immediately takes off. The wings perform pretty well, even managing to spin twice before it crashes into a billboard. As Jay slowly recovers, he is angered at his invention’s failure before seeing an old man in front of him, claiming to be a dreamer, like him. In Ninjago, The Resistance are in celebration of Lloyd's successful speech to the people, in which Nya, Skylor, and Misako compliment his words. Lloyd goes on to ask if there are more Elemental Masters who could join, only to find that the rest have either been captured, presumably became evil, or have an unknown status. After having his idea of allying with the Serpentine shot down as well, Lloyd tries to brainstorm ideas on who else can help. Dareth hints that he can help as well, to which Lloyd agrees by asking Dareth to get refills for their drinks. In the present time, in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, Jay remembers Wu's words as a radio plays with someone repeatedly proclaiming "The Resistance never quits!" before realizing it is Lloyd. He tells his friends who believe he is insane again, though he tells them that he isn't and his reason. While Cole and Wu are "guarding" the Ninja, they make a plan on escaping before Jay remembers what Wu told him the first time he met him and decide to make a mech that looks like a Dragon, which the hunters will believe is the Firstbourne to help out. Over the next few days, the Ninja and Wu build the Dragon with parts smuggled out by hiding them in Dragon dung and get them before disposing of it. As their Dragon was now complete, Cole was hoping to take a test flight, but despite losing weight by cutting sweets, it doesn't work. Wu instead insists he will do it. At night, Wu flew the dragon mech before a shot from Iron Baron knocks the tail off and the Ninja break free before they notice a dragon in the air. They believe it to be Wu but he crashes down as the Ninja realizes it is the real Firstbourne. As she was firing among the camp, Wu and the Ninja provide a distraction for Kai to free the Dragons before they get out themselves. Cast *Chew Toy - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Daddy No Legs - Ian James Corlett *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Edna Walker - Jillian Michaels *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Hunter #1 - Brian Drummond *Hunter #2 - Brent Miller *Iron Baron - Brian Drummond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Mistaké - Tabitha St. Germain *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Paleman - Kirby Morrow *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Wu - Madyx Whiteway (kid); Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Garbage Depot ***Borg Tower ***Mistaké's tea shop *Realm of Oni and Dragons **Dead's End Notes *The title of this episode is a pun on the popular Cressida Cowell book series and DreamWorks movie franchise, How to Train Your Dragon. *When Kai tames the Wind Dragon, it is similar to that of the scene from How to Train Your Dragon when Hiccup tames the Night Fury Dragon, Toothless, for the first time. *This episode is similar to "The Forgotten Element" in that both include the Ninja as the captives of a villain who is exploiting their Elemental Powers, and building something in order to escape. **Oddly enough, "Iron & Stone" features the Ninja, being forced by this power-exploiting villain (though Iron Baron hadn't learned about their powers at that point), to fight another power user for the villain's entertainment. *Iron Baron exclaims "Manure! I hate manure!" after being covered in dragon dung, referencing the iconic line of the character Biff Tannen in the Universal Pictures film trilogy, Back to the Future. *It's revealed by Karlof that Chamille has possibly become a villain, Skylor confirmed that Bolobo was captured by the Sons of Garmadon, and Griffin says that the Serpentine refuse to help the Ninja due to the Time Twins using snakes as their army. **Because Chamille's Element allows her to shapeshift, her absence in the season was probably decided upon by the show creators for practical reasons (to explore Mistaké's shapeshifting abilities instead). *Harumi is nearly killed by Garmadon, but she is saved by revealing that she knows the location of The Resistance's base. **Garmadon's method of trying to kill Harumi is similar to Darth Vader's preferred method of execution—telekinetically choking his subordinates who fail him. *Jay has a flashback of meeting Wu this episode, similar to how Zane and Cole had one last season. *The Ninja escape the Hunters' grasp and free the Dragons from the Dead's End. *The Firstbourne is seen for the first time. *Dareth temporarily gets powers from drinking tea, confirming one of the three April Fools spoilers. Errors * Jillian Michaels return to voice Edna Walker in the episode, though she is not credited. *When Kai approaches and befriends the Wind Dragon, he is in his Sons of Garmadon outfit. Gallery DhwQM4XW0AAz9tI.jpg|Harumi nearly killed. DhwQNYTXUAEU8Ss.jpg 2018-07-21 18_54_14-Greenshot.png 2018-07-21 18_55_00-Greenshot.png 2018-07-21 18_52_07-Greenshot.png File:Firstbourne_mech.png Prepare the Dieselnaut.png MoS88 Attack.png MoS88 Dragon's Eye.png References de:Wie man einen Drachen baut Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:Cartoon Network